Dashed Koopa: Boxing!
Dashed Koopa: Boxing! '''is a boxing game featuring Dashed Koopa and friends made by Vaccum Inc. for Wii, Vaccum Player and Nintendo VR. Because the game includes many Fantendo characters, the game is also known as '''Dashed Koopa: Boxing with Fantendo! Characters Dashed Koopa Characters *'Dashed Koopa - '''A heroic Koopa from Wasresh City. He now put all his efforts to win match! *'Shroobster - Dashed's rival and rookie to boxing sport. Even trought he is new to boxing, he will try to defeat enemies! *Toadtool - Very intelligent Toad inventor. He plans to be a champion in Boxing! *Zen Guy - Yet another friend of Dashed. He can give a strong punch if he wants! *Prince of Dark X - Evil and dark prince. His shadow powers help him in the match. *Axwell - Rival of Zen Guy. His stats are reverse of that of Zen Guy's. *V the Penguin - Penguin friend of Dashed's. Sliding like crazy is his speciality. *Commander Koopa - Old enemy of Dashed's. Trought he is a villain, he can always win a match! *Jingy Koopa - Dashed's sister. She is one of youngers fighters, but still can pack a punch! *General Spook - He is leader or army where Commander Koopa works. He is good as leader, so he can be good puncher... Fantendo Characters *McBoo - The pink Boo. He is great character for begginers. *Clyde - Leader of the Tartan Army. He is great at dodging attacks. *Flame - Enemy of Clyde and leader of English Army. His punches are hard to dodge. *Nugg '- A Yoshi that unlike Clyde, is usually peaceful. His speed is amazing! *'YoshiEgg Nook - A heroic tanooki. He is ready to fight against other Fantendo and Dashed Koopa boxers! *Purple Koopa Bro. - Skilled in ninja techniques Koopa Troopa. His techniques can help him in the match. *Karma - A Yoshi girl. Who says that females can't play boxing? *Ella Metals - Metal moving girl. She can win not only one match! *Andy Pasta - A friend of Ella's. Now, it's no time play with pasta, but now fight against others in boxing! *Pesh - A heroic, armor of knight-wearing Pouchet. He can show that he will not only push enemy! *Pashie - A beauty female Pouchet. This girl will unleash her power not only once! *Moyan - A heroic stick figure. Punch him, and he will attack you again. *Oxus - Green hare with powerful sword. He can take care of enemies, even without it! *Bloop - Good friend of YoshiEgg's. This Blooper is amazing with glove. *Laval - A red Boo. His tongue sure is helpful in the match! *Timer - Really weird Yoshi. He now come to win the boxing league. *Micool the Master - A young prince, hailing from Micool Castle Town. He now must rely on his own strenght. *Tatan - A Paratroopa, and main enemy of PKB's. He can fly, so it's easier to him to dodge. *Zork - 'The evil twin of Moyan, hailing from different dimension. He now will try to defeat his twin. Possible Characters ''Add your characters here for chance to seeing in game! *Mick Cool *Lemmykoopa24 *Cosmic *Baby Karma *Ginourm *M'Icho *Samuel Think Stadions *'Wasresh City - '''A giant city. This stadium is preety basic, nothing bad about it. *'Boxing Stadium - 'A normal boxing stadium. Like Wasresh City, it's also pretty basic. *'Snow Paradise - 'A place with many snowfalls. Watch out - snow is falling, and if you will don't move, you will be freezed! *'Shadow Castle - 'Castle where Prince of Dark X is living. Don't punch on statues, as they will firebreath you. *'Very Top Secret Place - 'Main place of operations of General Spook's army. You're on moving platform, so be sure to not hit walls. Special Punch This game have a feature named Special Punch. Using this, players unleash their strong and special moves, that have effect on match. *'Star Unleash - 'Dashed's special punch. Dashed runs into enemy, throw him/her into air, makes combo of punches, and them give very strong punch, automatically KOing enemy. *'Punch of Victory - 'Shroobster's special punch. Shroobster runs to enemy, but he trips, falls on enemy, and punch him/her, that automatically KO enemy. *'Shocking Blast - 'Toadtool's special punch. Toadtool punches enemy using electric energy, stunning him. Using this, enemies are left for Toadtool to attack them. *'Dodgin' Smash - '''Zen Guy's special punch. Zen Guy dodges all the punches of enemy for 15 seconds, and after he finish dodging, he jumps in air. While near ground, he punches enemy, KOing him/her. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Sports Games Category:Wii Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Uil Team's Things Category:Nintendo VR Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Multi-Platform Games